marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Thurkell (Earth-616)
"I've seen all the endings, all the possibilities, oblivion is the fate of all things." -Thaddeus Thurkell History Thaddeus was born on the sixth day of June at six o'clock in the morning, from a woman that "died" giving birth to him and was buried in Cheshire, England. The orphaned Thaddeus is then adopted by the future American ambassador to Great Britain John Thurkell, it would be five years later when Thaddeus began to manifest mysterious powers, as of his nanny mysteriously hangs herself for him, when he turned all of his toys into white pigeons, until his true nature starts to manifest. As Thaddeus grew up, he was subconsciously aware of "what will happen next", his gift was a blessing and a curse, knowing the lifespan of others, the fate of everyone. It wasn't until his late teenage years when his real mother appeared before for him, it was non-other than Death herself, disguised with the alias of Marcia Lang, Thaddeus was informed that he was gifted with a fraction of his mother's powers, to become the next Guardian of the Chaos realm, his only purpose in life is to ensure it's safety, because if unbound, it would turn the physical world into a timeless realm... He chose to call himself Wormhole, a name everyone knows him by, Thaddeus would travel the universe to balance the order of time, purging it from Good as well as Evil, making sure no force triumph over the other, or else the Chaos would be released. Thaddeus would be the mark of Death, to bring proper balance to the world. Powers/Abilities * Chaos Guardian: Thaddeus is said to be half human and half cosmic deity, he has gained knowledge of every possible scenario in the timeline, Thaddeus also cannot die by mundane weapons or people, only selected few can bring an end to his life, and if such thing is to happen, the person who killed him will have to take his place as the Chaos Guardian. The Guardian has the ability to resurrect people or to prevent a person's death, but that's only by the cost of sacrificing another soul of equal value. * Immortality (Limited): '''Death has gifted her son with immortality, and Thaddeus is immune to true death. The only way to kill him is by a potential Guardian stabbing him in the heart and sucking all the power harnessed within. * '''Time-Space Travel: '''Thaddeus can travel and/or send others to future/past. He is able to send himself or others to any spatial position, in any time or place, although he can't dimensional travel, except between the Chaos realm and the living realm. He also has the ability to tear open holes in time, causing paradoxes and destroying timelines, he usually does that to prevent a certain scenario, or to destroy a dangerous timeline altogether and stop a butterfly effect from ever happening. * '''Reality Warping: The rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. For Thaddeus, nearly all things are possible and almost anything he want can be done. But on the cost of giving something in return, which is, in Thaddeus' case, Chaos energy he draws from that realm. Appearance Thaddeus is a humanoid male in appearance, with shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes. He has a slim body shape and medium height, his eyes glow a faint white color, especially when using any of his powers, as he never actually move when using any them, this glow is the only sign something has changed. He usually dresses elegantly and keeps himself well groomed. He carries a golden pocket watch with him, which is enchanted to keep track with all of the main timelines, for him to be informed in case there was a change in time. Personality Thaddeus is a strong, determined, impulsive, competitive, ignorant and naive cosmic being. Like most deities, Thaddeus expresses little to no emotion, which creates flaws and complexities in his persona. Despite this, he does not display the blank apathy or mocking superiority that seem to characterize Deities such as Thanos or Lucifer, this is most likely because of his half-human part, which gave him courage, kindness and compassion. He usually keeps a blank and empty face, completely drained of emotion, but sometimes he seem to express regret, hesitance, and anger at several points. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Precognition Category:British Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Category:Time Travel Category:Chronokinesis Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Hybrids